1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to exercise devices for performing squat type exercises with barbells, more particularly, the invention relates to a barbell support which extends adjacent the user's shoulders for supporting the barbell. Specifically, the invention relates to a suspended squat rack for supporting barbells of the type having an elongate lifting bar having a middle portion and respective end portions for supporting a plurality of disk weights.
2. Background Information
Squatting exercises are performed by athletes to build up and strengthen their leg muscles. Squats are typically performed by supporting free weights in the form of a barbell and disk weights, the barbell being disposed across the lifter's shoulders and gradually descending from a standing position to a squatting position. During squats the back of the lifter does not remain straight as the lifter descends, but rather the angle of the back off of vertical increases as the lifter descends.
Various exercise equipment have been devised to facilitate squatting exercises, the most common being a basic upright frame having a ground contacting base with a pair of upright members spaced a distance to support opposite end portions of the barbell on U-shaped barbell cradles at respective upper free ends thereof. The lifter places the barbell on the cradles and adds the desired disk weights to each end of the barbell. The weights are secured to the barbell against respective radial flanges using a pair of collars. The cradles and supported barbell with weights are disposed at a height which is approximately shoulder level for the average lifter. Some such exercise equipment have multiple pairs of cradles disposed at various heights or telescoping upright members permit adjustment to fit the particular shoulder height of various lifters. Although such exercise equipment are adequate for the purpose for which they were intended, they take up valuable floor space, and are relatively expensive to buy.
Another problem encountered with such exercise equipment is that it is not easily portable. While this might not be a problem for health clubs and other gyms which use such equipment, it is typically undesirable for home gyms. While interest in exercise has expanded over the years, many members of the public have found that belonging to a health club is too expensive and time consuming due to commute time, such that the demand has developed for smaller less expensive apparatus that may be placed in the home. However, use of exercise equipment in the home poses a serious space problem for many potential owners of home gyms. Because such equipment must be quite sturdy and durable to support heavy weights and high forces required by lifters, such exercise equipment is usually very heavy and must be fixed to the floor. Hence, present exercise equipment is not very maneuverable, and is, therefore, not well suited for residential or non-institutional uses.
An example of such exercise equipment particularly designed for squatting exercises is the barbell storage and exercise rack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,715 issued to Sutherland on Dec. 22, 1981. The exercise rack includes a pair of cradles in which the barbells are laterally received and supported in a stored position. The cradles are adjustable in height to permit the lifter to remove and replace the barbells from a comfortable standing position. The exercise rack further includes a pair of safety side rails which are spaced apart a distance sufficient to permit the user to stand between the rails to perform squatting and other weight lifting exercises. The side rails are also adjustable in height so as to be disposed slightly below the lowest position assumed by the barbells during the squats to prevent the barbells from inadvertently falling on the lifter if the weight slips or becomes too heavy to lift as exercise is conducted. The exercise rack takes up significant floor space, is likely relatively expensive to buy, and is that it is not easily portable.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,458 issued to Giust on May 2, 1995 comprising an angled track squat exercise apparatus. The exercise apparatus includes a horizontally disposed base frame which supports at opposite ends a vertically disposed foot plate frame and a weight rack frame carrying a plurality of weights. A track frame is supported on the base frame between the foot plate frame and the weight rack frame and includes a horizontal section and a section which is downwardly inclined from the horizontal section. A carriage is supported on the track frame which is firstly displaced upwardly along the inclined section, then horizontally along the horizontal section by the legs and feet of the lifter pushing against the foot plate frame. Selected of the weights are lifted in the weight rack as the carriage displaced by the lifter. The exercise apparatus takes up significant floor space, is likely relatively expensive to buy, and is that it is not easily portable.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved exercise equipment particularly designed for squatting exercises which takes up little or no floor space, is inexpensive to buy, and is that it is easily portable.